


Weasel

by AnonymousBathroomConfessionals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBathroomConfessionals/pseuds/AnonymousBathroomConfessionals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a decision is made that distorts the entire timeline, an entity that used to be Harry Potter takes up a duty to protect the world. Little did he know that a few other extraordinary individuals had the same goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genocide

It was calling out to him.

 

The battle was over. All the children and adults in Hogwarts were joyful with the impact of the news. Hermione and Ron hadn’t left each other’s embrace, as had Luna and Neville. Even Ginny was holding on to Seamus’ hand like it meant the world to her.

 

Harry just couldn’t get the voices out of his head, and it was annoying him beyond belief.

 

There were three, and it was killing him that he knew where they were coming from. The Elder Wand that he held in his right hand was one, purring in contentment, somehow. Similar noises his Invisibility Cloak was making, nestled safely in his left pocket. The last one came from somewhere in the Forbidden Forest – the Resurrection Stone. It was calling out to him, begging to be picked up. Soon after it had first started, the Invisibility Cloak also begged Harry to simply venture out and lay wear the Hallows as they were meant to be adorned.

 

Harry couldn’t definitely not concentrate with those three constantly whispering. 

 

He was working on healing the injured – several visits to the Hospital Wing in the past, and also secret lessons from Poppy were to be pinned for that. The Mediwitch in question simply smiled at him while she herself worked her strongest healing spells around the injured.

 

Harry was working on Hermione’s sprained leg when he finally snapped at the ghosts.

 

“Get out of my head!” he yelled, and there was a slight rustle of the wind in response, like some invisible entity laughing at his agitation.

 

He didn’t notice everyone had frozen in their actions until Ron tentatively called out, “Mate?”

 

His eyes snapped to the redhead in question, before standing and scrunching them shut, tangling his hands in his short hair. He growled in frustration.

 

“Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asked, walking towards him. “Is everything quite alright?”

 

Harry inched his eyes open and gave the professor an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry. I just… too many bad thoughts, you know?” he said with an apologetic smile, before kneeling and resuming his work. The Headmistress pursed her lips, but said nothing as she turned and resumed weaving her own spells to repair the damage done to the Entrance Courtyard.

 

“Harry?” Hermione asked softly, running her hands through his hair. “It’s over. There’s nothing wrong now.” Then she scrunched up her face. "Related to Voldemort, at least." 

 

 _Everything is wrong._ Something whispered in his head – the Resurrection Stone. _If we are not united the world will end._

 

Harry ground his teeth. “Yeah, I know. But I just can’t shake off the feeling that something wrong is going to happen.”

 

She smiled. “I know. It’s probably just the remnants of the emotions of battle. Do you need a hug?”

 

Harry smiled, and stood up after he finished. “Thanks, ‘Mione.” He grinned, then stretched with a yawn. “I feel like I could sleep for days.”

 

Ron laughed, and Hermione smiled. “Mate, I think I’ll be doing just that.” Ron let out, slapping his back. “You deserve it, though. You did well today.”

 

Harry blushed slightly. “It was nothing.”

 

Hermione frowned playfully. “Harry, what have we discussed about downplaying your achievements? You just defeated a Dark Lord! You definitely deserve all the rest you need.”

 

Harry awkwardly shifted his gaze away from the caring eyes of his friends and washed them over the destruction. “I wish everyone was here.”

 

Ron shuffled his feet, while Hermione let out a shaky breath. “I know. We bear heavy losses, Harry – on both heart and mind. But we must focus on the positives of life – no one would ever be happy otherwise.”

 

Harry looked up to the sky, regarding the rising sun with determination. “You’re right. I hope they’re happy, wherever they are.”

 

 _Their souls will never rest in peace unless you unite us._ The Invisibility Cloak piped in. _You must do it._

 

Harry happily ignored the voice, and offered Hermione his hand to stand. “Let’s get something to eat.”

 

*****

 

Harry Potter did not kow why he was walking to the Forbidden Forest in the dead of the night, while everyone else slept. His actions were shaky, disoriented. He knew that somehow he must unite the Hallows, because throughout dinner he had been shown visions on horrible outcomes if the unification did not come to pass. Wizards, guided by the weak minded and aristocratic bureaucrats, would wage war on humankind. He caught glimpses of him running away from the fights despite the magical population wanting him on the frontlines, a young Teddy Lupin bundled in his arms, and a strange bespectacled muggle at his side, fingers entwined. The last vision was a blinding whole light as the muggles and magical population both set off their strongest weapons, destroying the world.

 

 _Now you see why you need to unite us._ The Elder wand whispered. _What will happen next is bad, but what will happen if the unification does not occur will be worse._

 

Unbidden, tears began to fall from Harry’s eyes. Why? He wiped at the moisture and smiled ruefully at the wetness. Something bad is may be about to happen, but it is better than the entire world being destroyed.

 

 _Yes… you understand._ The Invisibility Cloak said, clearly surprised.

 

 _Did you not expect me to?_ Harry said, and let out a light snarky chuckle. _I have been drilled to do the greater good ever since I was eleven. I have seen the future and I do not wish it to come to pass._

Harry came to a halt in the clearing in which he had previously died. The residual magic was potent here, despite the hours that had passed. He knelt and brushed a few leaves away, picking up the Resurrection Stone.

 

 _How do you know we are not lying to you?_ The Stone asked, and levitated off Harry’s hand. The Elder wand glided out of his back pocket, followed by the Invisibility Cloak from the inside pocket of his jacket.

 

 _Because I am your Master._ Harry resolutely said. _Now tell me what must be done._

 

There was silence, before all three Deathly Hallows began to slowly circle around an invisible center, almost droning. They spoke in unison, _Science and magic will always oppose the other. They are the Opposites of the Spectrum – Logic and Desire, Thoughts and Imagination, Mind and Heart. If left unchecked, they will swallow the world. We know this because Death Transcends time and Destiny, and thus we have tried to stave off the apocalypse. Our previous Master did not have the constitution necessary to make the final decision, and died before he could give us his answer. This has given more time for the world to be aware of Magic. The sooner a decision is made, the better._

_What decision?_ Harry asked, apprehensive.

 

 _You must decide whether the magical or muggle world will survive._ The Hallows spoke, gaining speed. A little orb of light was forming at the center. _The Magical World will create life, while the Muggle World will destroy it. However, should these two sides incline themselves to do the opposite, they would excel further. Muggles will advance their technology in healing to the point that they will be able to resurrect themselves, while Wizards and Witches could raze the entire world in a thought in just short a while._

 

Harry was thinking on it. Muggles had their flaws – after all, he spent eleven years with the worst of them, but Wizards and Witches were worse in power. No Muggle could overturn a forest on their own accord, no muggle could kill another with a whispered word.

But this meant… he’d have to say goodbye to all he knew. He sharply turned towards the castle, eyes glistening. He didn’t want the world to end, but what about his world? What about his friends, his new family?

 

He closed his eyes and breathed through the pain in his chest. The Hallows were gathering more energy and he knew he had little time. He sifted through his thoughts faster than he ever did before, then opened glowing Avada Kedavra eyes with a decision.

 

 _I have decided to end the Wizarding World._ He whispered, and then silence.

 

The orb of energy being gathered shot out a light into the sky. Harry felt a light vacuum pull at his hair and clothes, but it wasn't nearly strong enough to start anything..

 

“Harry!” Hermione’s voice suddenly wafted through the air, as she emerged with Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna from the trees.

 

Harry turned his eyes on her, and she gasped. “Harry, your eyes-“

 

“I am sorry, Hermione.” He said, and commendably didn’t wince at the double timber his voice now held.

 

“Sorry for what, mate?” Ron asked, then took a step back. “What are you doing? Are those the Hallows-?”

 

“You have chosen well, Death.” Luna dreamily said, startling Ron and making Harry smile brokenly. She walked across the space to stand in front of him and caressed his cheek. “Do not despair.”

 

“I will miss you, Luna.” Harry… no… Death spoke, and touched her hand in a gesture of compassion. Where he touched her, however, her skin crumbled. He took a sharp step back as Ginny let out a startled cry.  “Luna-“

 

“I have already felt your touch before.” Luna said, unfazed by the fact that her hand was slowly crumbling. “We will be one at the end of eternity.” Then, she turned and held her normal hand out for Neville, who walked forward and took it shakily.

 

“Goodbye… Death.” He said, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Luna nodded approvingly, obviously having told him what was going to happen, and tugged him along to touch the growing ball of energy. The pair vanished with two barely audible screams.

 

“Luna!” Ginny yelled, and Ron called out to Neville.

 

Then it was like the floodgates had been opened.

 

A gigantic vacuum opened where the energy ball was, and the three hallows zipped towards Death. The Stone lodged itself in his left hand, the Wand struck his chest where his heart would be, and the Invisibility cloak expanded and wreathed around his form.

 

All he felt was pure agony.

 

Barely, as he fought to hold onto consciousness, he could see the vacuum pulling in his friends, then the entire Hogwarts Castle, along with screaming people and wailing creatures – unicorns, the centaurs, even Hagrid’s Blast-Ended Skrewts. Then, the vacuum grew larger, and Death could pick out every creature he knew – Dementors, Dragons, Sphinxes, Basilisks, Cockatrices, Trolls, Giants – all being sucked in. He could identify every person, every building being sucked through for a while. And then, came the unidentifiable. Strange creatures and beings, with strange architectural buildings and strange signs… with a start he realized that this was the magical community of the entire world being drawn in.

 

After what felt like hours of agony, when the vacuum stopped drawing in everything magical, he was pulled off the ground. The vacuum shrunk, until it was barely a pinprick in the darkness of the night. Then it rushed towards death, right where the Elder wand had impacted Death.

 

The pain was then too much to hold on to consciousness through, and Death succumbed to blissful darkness.

 

*****

 

_Wake up._

_You cannot fall so soon, Master._

_We have carried out that which you ordered. The Wizarding World is no more. But the energy from its entirety was too much to destroy, and thus has been given to you._

_Our efforts were in vain. The Destruction of the Magical World has sent a ripple across space and time that has given rise to new individuals all along the timeline. These Individuals all bear a backlash of the few bits of Magical Energy that escaped us, seeking shelter._

_These individuals bear abilities – those of telekinesis, telepathy, manipulation of elements, of their bodies… the possibilities are endless. They bear different names – mutants, aliens, conduits…_

_Thus it was deemed fit that you bear the powers of your origin to defend Earth against them_

_However, this power is too great for you yet. We will protect you from yourself, guiding you as is best fit. We will be present as you, a part of you, guiding you at every step of the way. I, the Invisibility Cloak, will limit your aura and the affect it has on others. I will shield the world from your presence._

_I, the Resurrection Stone, will limit your auxiliary powers. I will limit your self-transformation abilities and the other powers you may possess._

_I, the Elder wand, will limit your power, limit your energy with which you accomplish anything you wish. I will be the last defense between yourself and the destruction of the universe on a bare whim._

_Hadrian Potter Jameson is no more. From this moment on, the universes will herald you as Death – the end that awaits everyone and everything without pause. Even Asgard will tremble at the mere mention of your name, and even the Reapers will fear you._

_You are Death, bearer of magic most terrifying, capable of manifesting any creature that you have absorbed, capable of destroying entire civilizations with a blink of an eye, capable of travel across time and dimensions, capable of anything you wish._

_But those things are in the future. For now…_

_You must wake up._


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death had awakened.

"Colonel Fury, sir!" a single agent frantically called, interrupting the impromptu meeting in the helicarrier between the initial candidates for the Avengers initiative - not that they knew that. Well, maybe Tony Stark did, but that is not the point. 

"What is it, Hill?"  the eyepatched director of S.H.I.E.L.D. snapped, quite annoyed for all intents and purposes, but anyone who worked with him for long enough knew that he was simply too annoyed being interrupted rather than genuinely angry.

"We're getting anomalous readings from somewhere in Western Europe. It has the same wavelengths as the energies emitted by Loki's staff, yet... more potent." the agent said, fingers flying over her station. She was barely surprised when he Director was immediately at her side, scanning the screen with his own eyes, the presence of projectors forgotten in a sense of urgency. Behind her, despite having just caught Loki, a group of five mismatched individuals fell deathly silent.

"That's impossible. The sensors on our helicarrier are not strong enough to-" Fury began, but froze. "The level just spiked."

"By more than ten time of its original level." Hill murmured.

Suddenly, laughter sounded from the screen assigned to Loki's cell. and the sound was so eerie, so foreboding, that everyone in earshot turned to look at the screen. 

The god himself was kneeling on the ground, hands wrapped around his form. It would have been misinterpreted as a position of vulnerability, if not for the almost crazed grin on his face. It grew only more unsettling when he began to speak, or rather chant.

"Death has awakened. Death has awakened. Death has awakened..."

 

***

 

_Death has awakened._

 

***

 

Far away from such conflicts, a certain telepath bound to a wheelchair shuddered, and then almost screamed in pain.

"Professor?!" A startled Scott Summers exclaimed, followed by a shout from Ororo Munroe when her colleague Jean Grey collapsed on the spot and began convulsing.

"Gott beschütze uns." Kurt Wagner breathed, and promptly disappeared with a crack and a puff of smoke, as if being called.

"Professor!" a panicked voice was heard, and suddenly Kitty Pride burst into the room. "Professor, Clarice just fainted!"

 

*****

 

_Death has awakened._

 

*****

 

Far away from the planet itself, a cosmic being known throughout the universe as the Silver Surfer suddenly bucked in pain, almost being thrown off his focus his surfboard-like piece of pure cosmic energy, by  wave of force that emanated from somewhere in the Milky Way. 

 "Norin... Radd..."

A whispered voice, male, possibly a child's, sounded in his head.

"Norin Radd..."

The being in question was more than accustomed to the use of cosmic energy at this point in his existence that he knew perfectly well when someone was traversing the cosmic stream itself to reach out for help.

"Norin ... Radd..."

And for once, a deep chill set in the being's self, for if such a powerful entity was weak, there would be horrors at the end of time. Without a second thought, it abandoned the world it was preparing for his master and shot towards where it felt the readings from.

 

***

 

_Death has awakened._

 

***

 

When his eyes snapped open, Death did not feel the need to close them again.

He first... did not know. He did not know what, or when, or why... until the memories slammed into him full force.

Wait.. should he not weep? His heart certainly felt cold and heavy, but when he tried to felt his chest with his hand, he felt odd sensations that compelled him to look down.

Where he remembered his left hand being a flesh and blood appendage before his... stasis(?), it was now formed purely of black stone. Well, it would perhaps be more accurate to compare it to an opaque black crystal, that formed his 'left hand' all the way from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. A barely audible grinding sound could be heard when he flexed his fingers. His now deathly pale skin was in sharp contrast with the limb.

Death wished to rise, and so he did, slowly, so as to not disorient himself, he levitated himself into the air with the barest thought. 

" _Master._ " The hollows sang as one, almost gleeful. " _We are glad to see you have returned to awareness."_

 _"I certainly am glad myself."_  Death smiled, closing his eyes momentarily before they opened again and observed his surroundings. Noticing his unclothed form, he wanted to be garbed in vestments, and so he was. Simple pitch black wizard robes rested on his form from nowhere, although the edges were rather tattered, as if ancient. A cape of similar color rested over his left shoulder, which efficiently obscured his hand by reaching well below it, almost to his knees. For some reason, being different in appearance seemed to irk him. Was he bothered by the notion in the past? It seemed dubious. This did not stop him from keeping his feet bare.

 _"It seems as if, while returning to us from nothingness, you seemed to send out an involuntary call for help through the cosmic spectrum."_  the Resurrection Stone said, sounding almost amused.  _"I was not aware that elevation to higher level of existence s so... painful, Master."_

 _"My dear Rico, do not mock the last remaining vestiges of my humanity. It is what constitutes my self, after all."_  Death said, rising higher into the air.

 _"Rico, master?"_ The Resurrection Stone said, sounding dubious.

 _"You truly do not expect me to address you as 'the Resurrection Stone' always, do you? I imagine it will grow incredibly frustrating after a while has passed._ " Death chided, and then bothered to ask, " _Where are we?"_

 _“_ _We are where once Hogwarts lied, Master._ _”_ Rico said, almost chidingly, as if speaking to a child. _“_ _Why Wand and Cloak have chosen me to communicate with you is beyond me._ _”_

Death, bemused, rolled his eyes. The action felt quite strange to perform as he rose higher within the air, well on his was to breaching the stratosphere. _“_ _Am I not worthy of their presence, Rico?_ _”_ he mocked.

 _“_ _Hardly, Master._ _”_ The stone played along. _“_ _They simply are well occupied simply performing their functions. We did not anticipate that absorbing the larger part of several hundred wizards would render you so powerful, after all._ _”_

_“_ _Is that sarcasm I hear? My, Death… my predecessor must have had a handful simply trying to communicate with you._ _“_

_“_ _That may have been part of the reason Ignotus gave up cloak._ _”_ Rico almost whispered. The mental tone was unnecessary, considering that he was part of Death now. Speaking of which…

 _“_ _Is there a reason you deemed fit to replace my left hand with yourself, dear one?”_ Death asked, and caressed his left hand with the fingers of his right, as he finally broke through Earth’s atmosphere, where he lingered on the final ghostly pull of the gravitational force the planet.

 _“_ _All the better to perform my duties, Master._ _”_ Rico said, almost humming, pleased at the sensations delivered by his master. _“_ _If you dislike our current placement…_ _”_

 _“_ _’Our’ current placement? I see only you._ _”_ Death noted, gazing at the infinite expanse before him with a thoughtful expression. Was he… waiting for someone?

 _“_ _While I have replaced your left arm, wand has replaced your heart, and cloak has replaced your aura. We chose the best positions to make up for any deficiency in strength to upkeep our duties. You hold power over the realm of death, as well as unquantifiable levels of magical power. We simply wished to please you by fulfilling our roles, and letting go when the time is right._ _”_ Rico explained, as if in placation. _“_ _I also recommend caution while dealing with Galactus’ herald, Master. While he himself is no danger to us, his master, while unable to harm you physically or wrest power from you, has great knowledge of cosmic forces and may wish to exact revenge through unpredictable means. As of such, we are also unaware of how a direct blast of cosmic energy might affect you._ _”_

Death felt an approaching flicker of strangeness, and hummed, although sound could not travel in space for regular humans, he was Death, and as such rules did not apply to him.

Several rules that bound normal beings would not apply to him from then on.

He seemed almost amused when the white glow gave away to a… silver man.

While the humanoid surely looked nothing other than a hairless human being, his entire body was seemingly coated in a silvery substance, the very substance that seemed to encompass his… surfboard? Was Destiny serious? Did she really just give out power in the form of such weird knick knacks?

“You are Death.” The silver man said, almost in defeat. “Are you an agent of Thanos?”

Death stared at him wordlessly, before shrugging and drifting away towards the sun. Was he not always curious about it? Or was he? He briefly wondered why the glare did not burn out his eyes or something f such a nature, but then realized he was Death and such petty issues did not matter.

“I know not of whom you speak, Norin Raad.” Death said, and then sighed. “I suppose that there will be a lot I do not know of, considering what has come to pass…”

Norin seemed confused. “I have heard nothing of any event that would affect a being on your level.”

Death chuckled mirthlessly. “You would only know of it had your master, one of the few who knows what has occurred, would let you. Your leash is stifling, pale one.”

“You call me pale? Have you ever gazed at yourself?” Norin asked, face expressionless, but voice amused.

Death lost his composure and pouted. “I believe that certain three buggers are to blame for that.”

 _“_ _Master had skin barely a shade darker before he ascended!_ _”_ Rico claimed, offended.

Death ignored him with a roll of his eyes, which resulted in inane grumblings of ‘maybe releasing his metamorphagus skills? Perhaps wand would be allowing this soon…’. Instead, he focused on the being next to him. “My summons was an unfortunate involuntary action during the last stage of my ascension. But now that you are here, I wish to tell you something, if you would be willing to listen to the ramblings of an all-powerful being?” he said with a lopsided grin.

Norin said nothing but raised the skin above his eyes which would normally hold an eyebrow.

Death sighed, stopping in his aimless drifting, and shifted to regard the gaze of his companion. “Sometimes, we bind ourselves with our own thoughts. When I was a human, I limited myself in what I could do simply because of the people around me. Some were better, and made me feel I could never be the same. Some were worse, and made me experience what it was to be amongst the rabble. I simply did not know what to do, or rather, how to be.”

Norin felt a wave of melancholy, and wondered if the being… no… if Death itself… knew it was projecting its emotions.

“But when the time came, as it soon will, for you, I made a decision on my own merit. Perhaps it was the wrong option chosen by a repressed soul, perhaps it was the right one opted for by a fighter forged in pain. I shall never know for certain, and it is only because the chains of doubt I wrapped around myself were too thick to see through.” Death said, a bitter smile on his lips as he gazed at the star of the system his planet belonged to.

Norin silently regarded Death, before turning his own gaze to the star. Was Death giving him a hint? A look into what was to come? Or simply trying to distract him from his duties.

His duties…

“I must depart.” The silver clad being said, and paused momentarily. “I… thank you for your words of wisdom.”

And with that, the Silver Surfer turned and shot away, back to the planet of Kestrel which he was previously preparing for his master.

***

_Death has awakened._

***

 

Deep in the bowels of Hell, Mephisto stiffened and then burst into laughter.

Far away in space, further away from where Norin was being punished by his master for abandoning his duty, the last titan grinned.

Both their patrons had announced its arrival.

And they would be ready.


	3. Unamused

Death floated in space for a while longer than he intended, gathering his thoughts. He supposed he should try to formulate a goal, or rather, decided what he had to do next. The standard duties of Death in this realm of this universe was apparently being carried out without much intervention on his part.

" _Indeed, master. Wand has delegated a rather large portion of your prowess to generating what we have come to call wisps. These 'wisps', a formless minuscule figment of your magical energy, latches onto a soul as soon as it departs from the body and judges its worth, then apparates it to either Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory._ "

"Do convey to Andrew my gratitude, Rico." Death said, but wondered what he was to do if his duties were being handled. Shrugging, he decided to simply look around and see how different earth was with ambient magical energies scattered across the timeline.

 

***

 

Death was extremely cross.

And he displayed as such, crossing his arms and staring at the floating fortress in front of him with mild disapproval, as if chastising  pet for bringing his master a dead animal.

Death partly felt frustration because he did not know that technology in this new world had evolved this far. If this technology were privy to everyone, however, he assumed he would have encountered more while flying towards this odd magic signature he was receiving from this strange fortress. 

...

Wait...

Were those airplanes on the top? A runway?

Ah. An airborne aircraft carrier, then.

" _It took you long enough, master._ " Rico chided.

"I believe my slow insight into technology is only warranted. After all, I lived away from technology as much as possible. And now, in Death. I have barely been moving for an hour." Death muttered, eyeing the fortress and observing details. Would he be able to conjure something this big? But he supposed that he would have to know every little detail about the device after all. It was one of the reasons that very few people specialized in transfiguring objects into more evolved animals. And that would take getting inside, and apparating straight into the carrier may destabilize the entire thing because magic reacted badly with technology...

" _Master, the human is speaking to you._ " Rico stage-whispered, interrupting Death's musings. How was a stone able to inculcate a tone of chiding even in a whisper...?

"- is your last and final warning!" a voice sounded, and Death narrowed his eyes at the hunk of metal hovering before him, only one of the five aircrafts standing between him and the airborne carrier.

Death cast a  _sonorus_  charm on himself almost unknowingly. "And who are you to demand this of me? Is observation of a novel technology a criminal offense? Do you even have any authority?"

There was silence, save for the hum of the engines of the many technological vehicles present, then a much different voice sounded from the plane.

"Indeed, S.H.I.E.L.D. holds power to persecute, and take law into our own hands." a gruff voice spoke. Death wasn't paying attention, though, because a man garbed in gold and red armor was  _flying_  towards him. Death could simply not believe there was no magic involved.

He did get annoyed when the man in metal held his hand up, and a circle of glowing blue energy seemed to manifest in his palm.

Death huffed. "Remain this offensive, and you may drive other potentially curious parties." 

"I don't really care for curious guys, Shakespeare." the man said, yet he hovered closer. The voice was oddly... robotic? Was that the word? 

Death tilted his head in a show of innocence. "Why would you class me as such with a man renowned for his literary prowess?"

Silence again. Death pretended he could see through this man's metal helmet and could picture him frowning.

"How was it that you came into the possession of your own floating fortress, man of metal? I would very much delight in having my own."

"The Helicarrier does not belong to me. Although...”

“Not a chance, Stark!” the gruff voice from before boomed across the skies.

“Party pooper.” The newly christened ‘Stark’ grumbled, before lowering his arms completely. “You don’t look like the normal kind of wackos we usually deal with. What’s your deal, Shakespeare?”

“If you wish to address me, you may do so with the word ‘De-‘, pardon me, I meant to say, ‘Harry.’” Death said, changing at the last moment to make sure there was a level of anonymity. After all, if he were to reveal his nature, he probably would not get to partake in this… interesting situation.

“Very well.” Stark said, mockery clearly audible for all to hear. Death frowned. “Aw, c’mon, Shakespeare, loosen up a little”

“My garments are quite comfortable… thank you?” Death said, trailing the end off into a question.

“Nevermind.”

 

***

 

Death had never personally gazed upon technology of such high a level. Unheeding, or rather, uncaring, of the four armed men shadowing his every step, or the redhaired maiden whose wrists were adorned in a strange silvery metal contraption, he bounced from one part of the main chamber to the other with almost childlike curiosity.

“ _Master, this display of innocence is unbecoming of you._ ” Rico chided, but remarkably sounded like a doting father.

“Are you done hopping around?” the dark-skinned eye-patched man in a trench coat grumbled.

“I simply believe I should, at the very least, attempt to comprehend how these function, my friend.”  Death answered both, only to hear Rico chuckle and the dark-skinned man sigh. “What would that happen to be?”

“That’s the main navigator panel.” Fury said, sounding resigned. The redhaired maiden’s lips were twitching.

“And that?”

“The control for the forward rotor blades.”

“And that?”

“That’s the windscreen!” Fury agitatedly growled.

“My apologies, it is simply the first time I have seen something of this nature.” Death said, smiling sheepishly, and rubbing the back of his head. “You may continue what you were saying, Mr. Nicholas Fury.”

“I was not saying, I was asking.” The man said, eyes narrowed. “How were you flying without any aid?”

Death rolled his eyes. “Magic, obviously.”

The man dressed like a flag snorted. “Magic does not exist.”

Death arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Then explain this.” And then promptly turned Nicholas Fury into a pug.

All was quiet for a few seconds until the (Admittedly cute) pug gave a questioning growl, and then let out a series of surprised barks. Stark lost it, falling to the floor in laughter. The man identified as Thor seemed to nod sagely, as if accepting the man’s true state. The man designated as Hawkeye had eyes as wide as saucers, and the red-haired maiden seemed caught between exasperation and amusement. The man named Banner displayed professional curiosity, even coming forward to observe.

“Does doubt still linger, Mr. Nicholas Fury?” Death asked, smirking.

The pug simply barked indignantly.

Death sighed, internally remarking on how much of a wet blanket the man was, but twitched a finger to turn him back into a man.

Nicholas Fury stared at Death with narrowed eyes. Death arched an eyebrow.

Everyone looked at the man expectantly.

“Moving on-“

 

***

 

Death was currently regarding the God of mischief and lies thoughtfully. Said god, who had been rocking back and forth on his knees, stood up when the being approached.

“Loki Odinson, if I am not very much mistaken?” Death began, feeling for the waters. He was more than aware of the fact that almost the entirety of the helicarrer was currently listening in on the conversation.

The man in question actually inclined his head out of respect. “Death.”

And there went Death’s identity cover up. He didn’t care. He could explain it away… somehow.

“It is most curious to see another magic wielder in person.” He beamed. He walked forward, transfiguring the glass into a pebble to walk through, and then reverting it back. “I can feel it singing in your veins – yet the melody it projects is one seemingly haunted. What bothers you, little one?”

Loki looked at him with appraising eyes, not even thinking for a second about the feat of magic just performed. He shrugged, and smirked widely. “I have heard legends, tales of what comes to pass when you appear in the mortal coil. We asgardians too, although far later than these pathetic short-lived humans, pass away. I can only barely anticipate what it is you will bring about.”

Death smiled. “Be that as it may, young one, you are attempting to draw my attention from my primary query. What has disturbed you?”

Loki stood silent.

“I admit, being in my presence may be daunting. However, I do expect an answer.” Death chided, smiling.

“Your… patron has charged me with the destruction of this planet.” Loki spoke in a strange mixture of terror and condescending tones.

“My… patron?” Death questioned, curiously tilting his head. He heard a collective sigh from his Hallows and his eyebrow arched higher.

Loki shuffled on his feet. “Indeed… Thanos, the Last Titan. He who wishes to make you his… bride.”

Death short circuited. “Excuse me?! I beg your pardon, good sir, but I am absolutely not open to marriage!”

“He has been destroying universes and civilizations in all sorts of manners to earn your approval…?” Loki seemed confused.

Death suddenly turned apoplectic. “He has been doing _what_?!”


End file.
